


Welcome to Casterly Rock

by TerribleAndRed



Series: Red is the Warmest Color: Cersei and Melisandre are Ice and Fire [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, College, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Crack Relationships, Dinner, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Face Slapping, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fighting, Fights, Fingering, Game of Thrones References, Gen, House Lannister, Implied Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Meet the Family, No Lesbians Die, POV Tyrion Lannister, Pool, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Redheads, Republican, Sexuality, Slapping, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Fingering, Vegetarians & Vegans, Wine, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, jealous jaime lannister, melsi - Freeform, politician, red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: Cersei comes home for the summer to Casterly Rock after her first year at Westeros University with her new girlfriend, Melisandre, but are the rest of the Lannisters ready to accept their same-sex relationship?





	Welcome to Casterly Rock

Tyrion Lannister was lying down on the floating mesh pool chair, his favorite activity at his family’s home, Casterly Rock. Being a Lannister had many perks, and having one of the California’s most lavish houses with a giant pool was towards the top of the list. With a drink in one hand, he closed his eyes as he skimmed the water with his other hand, smiling to himself. Now that his junior year of high school was over, it was time for summer fun, and of course, summer flings, at the Rock.

“Hello, Tyrion” an unfamiliar, deep voice said. He opened his eyes, and after being momentarily blinded by the sunlight, he placed one hand over his eyes like a visor so the sun wouldn’t block the beautiful vision that approached him. He’d never seen such a beautiful girl in his life; she looked supernatural. Her red bikini showed off her slender figure and her ample, perky breasts, which he immediately wanted to rub his head in between. Long, wavy red hair that matched the color of her bikini framed her heart-shaped face with red eyes and tumbled down her back, all the way past her butt, and she twirled it flirtatiously. Her skin was fair, so fair that it looked she might burn easily...but not if he had the chance to slather sunscreen all over her as soon as possible.

“Well, hello!” he eagerly replied. “It’s hot outside, won’t you come join me on this raft? With my size, I leave plenty of space on it for a woman such as yourself.” She smiled, and his heart raced. “Water and flame do not mix well. I think I’ll take a seat by the pool.” Yet she continued to walk towards him.

“Who are you?” he asked. “A visitor,” she said with a sly look on her face, as she continued walking towards the pool. Tyrion paddled the raft closer to be near her. She continued to approach, and as he reached the edge of the pool, she kneeled down to stare him in the face, on his level. _I am bewitched, I’ve found my summer fling!_

Suddenly, he felt a splash in the pool behind him, and before he knew it, someone flipped his floating chair upside down. As he scrambled to push himself over the chair and above the water, he heard the mysterious girl laugh in unison with an all-too familiar cold laugh. _Goddammit,_ _Cersei._ By the time he managed to get above the water, he looked behind him to find and slap his sweet sister, but Cersei had already gotten out of the pool from behind him, for she was nowhere to be seen. As he got back aboard the floating chair, the contents of his drink far towards the bottom of the pool by now, he looked in front of him to find the mysterious redhead, and nearly fell over again at what he saw. The girl was being held from behind by another, her red eyes looking into his eyes mockingly. But it was the person who held her that most startled Tyrion. Dripping wet from her dive, clad in an emerald bikini that brought out her green eyes, Cersei held the red girl from behind and stroked her back, the strange demonic girl purring with pleasure.

But this was not the Cersei that had left for her first year of college at Westeros University last year. He already knew about her tattoos from last year, delicate black cursive on each wrist proclaiming “hear me roar” and “never cringe,” but now she had more than ever, the landscape of a storm tattooed upon the top of her right thigh and a lion sleeve covering her left arm. As she smirked at him while grabbing the redhead’s ass, it was her hair—or lack thereof— that almost made him fall back underwater from shock. _She could almost be Jaime with breasts looking like this,_ he thought as he gawked at her close-cropped pixie cut, so drastically different from the golden waves that bounced around her waist the last time he’d seen her over her school’s winter break and that had held the Prom Queen crown in an elaborate updo a year before. And yet she looked more beautiful than ever, her green eyes flashing and the perfect symmetry of her face accentuated by it not being hidden behind masses of hair. Struggling to compose himself as the two girls kissed and laughed while looking at him, he finally stammered, “Sweet sister. I knew you were coming back from your semester soon, but I didn’t expect you today.” “Well, I’m full of surprises,” she said, squeezing the redhead’s breast from behind as the redhead smirked at him. “This is Melisandre. She’s...” “Your girlfriend. Sweet sister, we been knew. You don’t think I was aware of what you and Taena Merryweather used to do when your room was locked last year? You certainly weren’t quiet.” Cersei’s face soured. “Sorry to spoil your big coming-out moment. But you’re certainly announcing it with that haircut.” Cersei kissed Melisandre on the cheek as she continued to hold her. “Mel’s handiwork; she’s a skilled hairstylist, among her many talents. It feels so good to be rid of all that heavy hair, especially now that it’s summer and it’s so fucking humid.” She grabbed a green towel from one of the pool chairs to dry herself off, and as she turned around, Melisandre kissed the tattoo on the now-bare nape of her neck that proclaimed “lioness.” _Good gods, they wanted to lure me in and trick me to make a fool of me. And they did. I didn’t think there would ever be a girl as dangerous as Cersei, but that red girl might just be her match._

“Anyway,” Cersei announced, “Mel and I are going to the kitchen to get some glasses of wine to drink while sitting by the pool chairs, and when we come back you’ll be gone, okay?” She tilted her head to the left and arched one eyebrow. “Careful you don’t run into Father,” Tyrion replied. _I have this card up my sleeve_ . “Father?” Cersei asked, and grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist. The redhead’s fiery eyes bore into him. “He’s supposed to be away this week.” “Nope, he’s here. I don’t know where, out of the million rooms where he might possibly be, but him and Jaime are both here.” Cersei rolled her eyes and sighed. “I didn’t see any sign of them when we came and unpacked our things in my room. But we’d have to face them at some point anyway. Well, let’s go in, Mel. Nothing like a bit of wine in the stomach to prepare oneself to meet the mighty Tywin Lannister.” “He casts no shadow over me,” Melisandre replied, nuzzling Cersei’s neck, “let’s go.” Tyrion watched as they entered the house from the back entrance by the pool, his sister’s tattooed body sauntering away. _Oh, Father is going to get a kick out of this!_ He thought to himself, and cackled.

***************************************************************************

“So this is your childhood bedroom?” Mel said, in awe of its size. Cersei plunked herself down on the bed and crossed her legs, still damp from the water. “Yep.” Mel looked around. “The light pink walls though...that doesn’t seem very ‘you.’” The shadow of a frown crossed Cersei’s face. “It wasn’t my choice. It was my mother’s, when I was little, but I can’t bring myself to change it ever since she…” Cersei trailed off, and Melisandre lept behind her on the bed, massaging her tense shoulders. “I understand.” To lighten the mood, she pointed to a photo on Cersei’s boudoir of an familiar yet unfamiliar girl in finery. “Well, hello Prom Queen Cersei!” Cersei laughed as Mel continued to knead out the knots in her shoulders. “So funny, right? That ridiculous girly gown and Barbie hair, and I had to dance with this dumbass jock from my school, Robert Baratheon, since he was prom king. It was _expected_ of me, being the governor’s daughter and all. But I fucked two girls in the bathroom that night behind everyone’s back,” she smirked. “In secret,” Mel said. “Yeah...you know my dad’s a fucking Republican. He voted for Prop 8 and has done everything he can to support anti-gay marriage laws. It’s not like I could’ve gone to prom with a girl. C’mon, let me put some sunscreen on you so we can sit by the pool,” Cersei replied. Mel turned Cersei around to face her. “You’re sure this is a good idea, then? Bringing me here? Telling him about you... and about us?” Cersei grabbed Mel’s face and kissed her. “With other girls I didn’t care about them enough to feel like I needed to say anything to Father about my sexuality. But you…” she smiled, and pulled down Mel’s bikini bottoms, before proceeding to stroke her clit. Mel lay down on the bed, her eyes closed with pleasure. _Sitting by the pool can wait_ , she thought.

***************************************************************************

In a post-coital haze of sleepiness, the girls cuddled in bed, when they heard a knock on the door. “Shit!” Cersei exclaimed. “I was half-asleep and didn’t realize what time it is. That means dinnertime.” Mel drowsily opened her eyes, her hair falling over her chest as she sat up. “You have family dinners? That’s so 1950s.” Cersei rolled her eyes, “Father is all about the performance of being a happy family. And this is part of it.” “It’s Tyrion,” the voice outside said. Cersei walked up to the door still in her bikini and opened the door a crack. “And?” she replied. He sighed. “You know what time it is. Time to come downstairs. I told Father you brought a friend from school, so there will be enough food for both of you. Although I’m sure you’ve eaten enough this afternoon already.” Cersei wanted to reach out and slap him, but refrained. “So clever, always so clever. Tell father we’ll be down in a few minutes so we can get dressed.” “Anything for my sweet sister,” he said, and closed the door.

Melisandre took out a red cocktail dress from her suitcase and looked into the mirror to apply red lipstick, as Cersei stormed over to her closet. The shock of her short haircut would give Tywin a heart attack, so she had to wear a relatively demure outfit to compensate, and to cover up most of her tattoos. As Melisandre applied makeup and brushed out her lustrous hair, Cersei picked out and put on a pair of black jeans and a red-and-gold striped sweater. She walked over to Melisandre, who tousled Cersei’s hair and then gave it a few brushstrokes to tidy it. Cersei squeezed Mel’s hand as they looked at themselves in the mirror together, a seductive siren and a tattooed tomboy. “Time to go down. He might try to scare you, but don’t cringe for him.” “You’re the only lion whose roars I hear,” Mel said, before biting Cersei’s ear. Cersei inhaled deeply before opening the door and leading Mel down the stairs.

As they approached the dining room, Tyrion and Jaime sat on each side of Tywin, the formidable governor of California. Mel had seen many photos of him, but in real life, his presence dominated the room. Jaime, who was chewing on a well-done steak, looked just like Cersei; they shared the same green eyes and striking cheekbones _but he doesn’t have breasts I can suck on or tattooed slender legs to straddle me with_ , Mel thought. Tywin was too busy saying something to Jaime for either of them to notice the girls’ entrance, but when Tyrion looked up from his plate and saw them walk in, he smirked. “Ahem,” he coughed, “the Lady of the House and her...friend...are here, won’t you greet your sweet sister and daughter?” Twyin and Jaime looked up at Mel and Cersei, who stood behind Tyrion at the table, and Jaime’s eyes widened and he visibly choked on his steak when he saw the new Cersei. Tywin glared at him. “Man up and swallow that down,” he commanded. Jaime grabbed a glass of wine to get the food down his throat as Tyrion snorted with amusement. Tywin gave Cersei a once-over, but his expression was impossible to read, and he then took in the sight of her voluptuous red-haired, red-lipsticked companion. “Sit down, girls. That is, if you still want to be considered a girl with that unseemly excuse for a haircut, Cersei” he said, his voice steely. Cersei had to stop her face from flushing, and they sat down at the table to have their dinner: steak and a side of vegetables. “Father, I can’t eat this. Melisandre and I are vegetarian.” Tyrion muttered under his breath “vag-atarian,” but Cersei gave him a glare that immediately shut him up.

Tywin said, with resolve, “I sent a respectable daughter to college, and what I get back is someone with a boy’s haircut who won’t eat her favorite food? What is the meaning of this? And did you have to bring company for our first family dinner?” Melisandre calmly eat the vegetables on her plate, seemingly unbothered by Tywin’s angry tone of voice. Jaime finally was over his shock enough to speak, “we’re really twinning now, Cers!” he said, and laughed. “I didn’t think you wanted to be me _that_ badly.” “Shut your mouth!” she snapped at him. “I don’t want to be you! I want to be me. And here I am, Father, Jaime, Tyrion. And with me, the real me, is someone who is at a family dinner because she’s...part of the family, in a way, now.” Cersei nudged Melisandre to make her stop eating, and Mel smiled pleasantly at Tywin. “This is Melisandre. She’s my girlfriend.”

Tywin’s face turned almost as red as Mel’s hair, as Jaime again choked on a bite of steak and started coughing. “Your _what_?” Tywin boomed. Cersei laughed scornfully. “You don’t know, do you? How is that possible? What am I saying? Of course it’s possible. How can someone so consumed by the idea of his family have any conception what his actual family was doing? I was right there in front of you and you didn’t see me. One look in the past eighteen years. One real look at your own daughter and you would’ve known.” Tywin arched an eyebrow. “Known what?” The room was dead silent, and Tyrion had to stifle a giggle to avoid disrupting the silence. “I’m a lesbian, father. Everything you hate, everything you try to pass laws against, that’s what I am. You thought you had the perfect princess daughter who would marry a nice rich boy, but your legacy is a lie.” Tywin stood up furiously. “I don’t believe you! You’re just trying to provoke me!” Jaime and Tyrion stared at each other awkwardly, but Mel continued eating, unbothered. Cersei laughed imperiously. “Melara Heatherspoon? Taena Merryweather? Asha Greyjoy? The revolving door of female ‘best friends’ that slept over all throughout high school? No, but you wouldn’t have noticed; you were too busy signing legislation and celebrating Jaime’s football victories to really notice what you didn’t want to see.”

Tywin stewed in anger as he glared first at Cersei, then at Melisandre. “You...you must have done this to my daughter. Corrupted her. Tried to change her.” Melisandre calmly sipped wine. “Actually, it was your daughter who kissed me first. And it was her who wanted to cut all her hair off; I asked her a million times if she was sure she wanted to do it, but she insisted,” she said, her eyes penetrating Tywin’s so deeply that he looked away. “Demon...witch” he muttered under his breath. “I’ve been called worse,” she said, and took a gulp of wine. Cersei grabbed Mel’s free hand under the table. “As a good Republican, as a representative of our _state_ , you are a disgrace to me, Cersei. I’d tell you to go to your room, but god knows what you’ll do in there with this...tramp...that has corrupted you.” Cersei laughed. “I’ve always been corrupt, father. Always. Mother knew. She knew when I was a child, and she didn’t say a word to you because she loved me. She saw the pictures I drew and the ways I made my dolls...interact...but you were never around to see it. To see me. You were too busy passing laws against people like me. Like us,” she said, bringing her hand that was clasped together with Melisandre’s onto the table. Tywin smashed his fist against the table.

“Enough!” he roared. “Enough! I don’t know what step to take next...I might have to call the dean of Westeros University.” The always-steely Tywin Lannister was visibly shaken. “I am leaving this room now to go to my office. I need to think about what to do and clear my head.” Cersei smirked. “My head is clear. I love women. I love Melisandre. And nothing you do will change that.” Tywin looked as though he might slap her, but paused, and ascended the staircase to retreat to his office.

Melisandre, Cersei, Tyrion, and Jaime all sat in awkward silence at the dinner table. “Guess you took Intro to Gender Studies and went for the dyke chop like every other cliche college girl, Cers?” “Only lesbians can use the word ‘dyke,’” Melisandre responded. “It’s not your word to use.” “Really?” he sneered. “I think I can talk to my sister however I want. You hardly even know her.” Cersei laughed as she took a sip of wine. “She knows me better than you ever did, you who claim to be my other half. What, are you jealous of my girlfriend perhaps?” Jaime stood up. “You’re disgusting,” he said, “what a gross thing to imply.” “Imply?” Cersei responded, “as if I haven’t noticed you take every possible opportunity to see me naked whenever you had the chance? As if I haven’t watch you slobber with envy when seeing me with the boys I dated just to please father? Sorry that I now look too much like you for your attraction to me to feel justifiable, but that’s your problem, not mine” she said.

Like his father, Jaime stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving the two girls with Cersei’s detested younger brother, who made an act of clapping. “Well done, sweet sister. Who knew anyone had the guts to stand up to the mighty Tywin Lannister? Too bad he’ll do whatever he can to break your romance up.” Cersei slapped him, and he recoiled. "I don’t want to talk about Tywin Lannister,” she said. “I don’t choose Tywin Lannister. I don’t love Tywin Lannister. I love Melisandre.” Melisandre beamed, and stroked Cersei’s thighs under the table. “People will whisper. They’ll make their jokes. Let them. They’re all so small, like you; I can’t even see them. I only see what matters." She turned to Melisandre and grabbed her hair by the roots to pull her into a kiss, before stopping. “You don’t deserve to watch my happiness. We are going to my room. And whatever Father says, that doesn’t change who I am, who I’ve always been.” Tyrion smiled to himself as the girls walked upstairs, hands clasped tight, where they’d enjoy a night full of heated sex and casting spells on the Lannister patriarch—Tywin was right about Melisandre being a witch. “Well at least now I’m not the family disappointment anymore,” Tyrion said, and poured himself another glass of wine, raising a glass to the empty chairs.


End file.
